lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pride Rock/Main article
Pride Rock is a magnificent rock formation that serves as a sole location in The Lion King universe. Information Its most conspicuous feature is a large rock platform that is analogous to a royal throne. On this platform, the lion king of The Pride Lands stands while the animals of his kingdom pay homage to him. It is also the place where the alpha lion's offspring that will succeed him is presented to the animals in a ceremony. Also, when the new ruling lion ascends to ruler ship of the lands, he stands on the platform and roars loudly, formally claiming control of the Pride Lands. The other lions of the den gather below the platform and roar in reply, signifying their acknowledgment and acceptance of the new Lion King. Composition *The Royal Den: a cave within the structure of Pride Rock that serves as a sleeping place for the royal family and the lionesses. In the first movie, the king and queen have a spot at the back of the den, while the lionesses fan out around them. However, in the sequel, the king and queen appear to be towards the front of the cave, with no lionesses in sight. It often shifts position and appearance throughout the sequel. Blurayroyalden.jpg|The Royal Den Kingandqueenasleep.jpg|The sleeping place of the royal family Entrance.jpg|The entrance to the Royal Den Royalden.jpg|The entrance to the Royal Den in Simba's Pride Fullview.jpg|A full view of the entrance Royalden2.jpg|Inside looking out in Simba's Pride NalaintotheRoyal'sDen.JPG|Nala into The Royal Den *The Summit: the very top of Pride Rock. Officially named in A Tale of Two Brothers, the Summit is the location of many important scenes, such as when Mufasa shows the kingdom to his son and when Simba confronts Scar for the final battle. 16743.jpg|Mufasa and Simba on the Summit Sunrise.png|The Pride Lands as viewed from the Summit Scarviewfromsummit.jpg|Scar's view from the top of the Summit looking down *The Peak: the promotory that extends from the base of the rock. It is mainly used as a platform for the royal family to stand on while addressing their subjects. It is also used to present future heirs to the kingdom. Both Simba and his daughter Kiara are presented from the peak of Pride Rock. Simbaonpeak.jpg|Simba's first appearance at the peak of Pride Rock Betrayed.jpg|Scar pins Simba at the peak of Pride Rock Peakrain.jpg|The Peak of Pride Rock in the rain Simbasroar.jpg|Simba roars from the Peak PrideRockPeak.png|Simba almost faling from the peak of Pride Rock Royal Blooded Rulers of Pride Rock * The First King of the Pride Lands: first mentioned in A False Ancestor, this is the first known king of Pride Rock. It is unknown whether he was of royal blood, though he had three daughters who were. * Mohatu: the first known king of Pride Rock who is respectively named, Mohatu was well known for his wisdom and diplomatic nature. It is unknown whether he was of royal blood, though he most likely had a succeeder, Ahadi or Uru. * Ahadi: either the son of Mohatu or the betrothal of Uru, this king is most known for keeping his kingdom together during a severe drought. Brave and hardworking, Ahadi strived to keep tensions neutral within his kingdom. It is unknown whether he was of royal blood, though he had two sons, Mufasa and Taka, who were. Ultimately, he chose Mufasa, his first born, to be the next ruler of Pride Rock. * Uru: the mate of Ahadi, this lioness was not present during the main plot of A Tale of Two Brothers, as she was out searching for a new source of water for her suffering homeland. It is unknown if she was of royal blood, though she had two sons, Mufasa and Taka, who were. * Mufasa: perhaps the wisest king to rule Pride Rock, Mufasa was a faithful son, a supportive brother, and a devoted father. He was ultimately chosen over his younger brother, Taka, to be king, a fact which the latter resented to the point of murder. Taka, or Scar, killed Mufasa by setting off a wildebeest stampede on Simba, Mufasa's son, in order to draw the king to his ultimate demise. Mufasa's spirit moved into the sky, however, and he was the main driving factor in Simba's return to claim Pride Rock. * Scar: jealous of his brother's position and reputation, Scar was driven to the point of murder in his zealous rage against Mufasa. He was the younger son of Ahadi and Uru, and therefore, second in line to receive the throne. When Simba was born, he plotted against his brother and nephew. Mufasa was killed and Simba driven away, leaving Scar to be king. However, Simba returned to Pride Rock, now fully grown, an * d defeated his uncle in battle. Scar was then betrayed by his hyena minions and devoured amongst the flames of his own demise. * Simba: the son of Mufasa and Sarabi, this young king sparked a series of events that threw Pride Rock into turmoil. After experiencing his father's death and being told to run away by his scheming uncle, young Simba fled from all he'd ever known and took up residence in a lush jungle paradise. But throu * gh the efforts of childhood friend Nala, mystic sage Rafiki, and the spirit of Mufasa, Simba ultimately returned to Pride Rock and defeated his evil uncle. * Kopa: a character who is featured in The Lion King: Six New Adventures, Kopa is the son of Simba and Nala, as well as the brother of Kiara. * Kiara: born to Simba and Nala, this royal-blooded lioness grew up amongst the safety of the Pride Lands and her father's watchful eye. But when mischief got the best of her, she met and befriend an Outlander cub named Kovu. Despite their parents' rivalry, the two became friends. Upon reaching adulthood, Kovu is sent by his mother to kill Kiara's father, Simba, but the young lion ends up falling in love with her and the two work together to save and combine their prides. Kiara's succession to the throne with king consort Kovu is assumed. Gallery Layout56.jpg|Concept of Pride Rock Scartrapssimba.jpg|Scar corners Simba at the peak of Pride Rock Priderockburn.jpg|Pride Rock engulfed in flames Priderock4.jpg|Pride Rock Priderock2.jpg|Pride Rock in Simba's Pride priderock.png|A top view of Pride Rock PriderockBattle.png PrideRockNightScar.png PrideRockTLK2.jpg|Pride Rock in Simba's Pride almost at the end Spies.jpg|Vitani spying Kovu and Simba getting into the Royal Den in Pride Rock Category:Locations Category:Locations